


The Hybrid - Sherlock

by brilliantboffins



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Catlock, Gen, M/M, Photo Manipulation, Picture, cat!lock, photo manip, story photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photo of kitty Sherlock for my story "The Hybrid" <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hybrid - Sherlock

I made a photo manipulation of kitty Sherlock for my story "[The Hybrid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1742675/chapters/3720878)".  If you enjoy catlock, fluff with a dash of angst, please feel free to give it a try \\(^O^)/

 

 

 

 

People have asked about him having both human and cat ears.

A lot of catlock drawings have both sets of ears too, although some use hair to cover the area as a way of getting out of dealing with the 'does he have human ears as well as cat ears' dilemma (this is what I do when I'm drawing catlock).

That works in drawings, that doesn't work so well in actual photos. Photoshopping his hair to cover the human ears looks odd, it makes him look like he has longer hair than he does at the front; <http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y26/bombaykitty/Catlock2_zps088c49fd.jpg>

Just photoshopping away the human ears also looks really strange because we're used to seeing human face with human ears on the side. Otherwise it looks kind of alien-like.

So, to deal with that issue, I have kept his human ears so he doesn't look like he's in dire need of a hair cut nor an alien, and just added the cat ears.


End file.
